Como se tudo fosse simples como amar
by Assamy-sama
Summary: Sesshoumaru é o todo popular da escola. Rin é só "mais uma garota como outra qualquer". Uma festa já os uniu uma vez, mas será que ficarão juntos?
1. A carta para ela

Ohayo XP  
Aqui venho eu, com mais uma fic romantica Dessa vez, o alvo de minha flecha é o Sesshy, e a Rin é claro XD  
Então...espero que vocês gostem, e por favor, comentem viu! Eu sei que não tah lá uma maravilha, mas acho que tãoo ruim também não ficou não é?  
Bom..leiam e comentem o/  
  
Essa fic, antes de td, é dedicada a minha super fofa kawaiizona miguxa Shampoo-chan A Fã nº 1 de Rin- Sesshy o/   
  
**Resenha:** Sesshoumaru é o todo popular da escola, enquanto Rin é só mais uma "garota como outra qualquer" Uma festa já deixou os dois juntos, mas...será que esse sentimento é verdadeiro? E será que haverá um final feliz para eles?  
  
** Disclaimer:** Aya pega o serrote elétrico, liga ele na tomada, vira para uma cadeira onde Kagome está presa e grita **"Rumiko-sama!! Essa é sua ultima chance de me dar Inuyasha de presente, ou...essa garota sofrera as conseqüências....muahauuaha..."**  
  
Como se tudo fosse simples como amar  
  
  
Capitulo I - A carta para ela   
  
- Vamos Sesshoumaru, vamos, seja corajoso, é só uma carta, nada mais. - dizia Sesshoumaru, parado na porta do colégio, com uma carta muito bonita nas mão, esperando para entregá-la a alguém. - Desde de quando eu virei covarde hein?   
  
- Pensando alto ou falando sozinho Sesshy? - perguntou uma voz feminina atrás dele.  
  
- Ah? - o jovem se assustou, mas ficou mais tranqüilo ao constatar quem estava atrás dele. - Sara...Não me assuste assim novamente, eu estava pensando algo importante.  
  
- Pensando é? Que bom, já estava pegando o celular para ligar para o hospício da cidade! Eles iam adorar atender o filho do governador.   
  
- Muito engraçado, não estou muito afim de responder suas gracinhas hoje. Tenho algo muito importante para fazer.

- Tentar fazer..você quer dizer. Pensa que eu não percebi que está com essa carta desde o começo da aula? Está tentando entregá-la àquela menina não é?  
  
- Que..que menina você está falando? - disse Sesshoumaru, sendo entregue per sua face ruborizada - Não conheço nenhuma menina que mereça uma carta minha.

- Ora, não minta para mim, somos amigos desde que nascemos Sesshy, sei que está muito a fim daquela garota que você ficou na festa não está?- ele negou com a cabeça - Não adianta negar, todo mundo já sabe que vocês ficaram.   
  
- E quem será que espalhou né Sara-chan? - disse ele ironizando enquanto olhava para a amiga.

- Você me pegou! Mas, em minha defesa: vocês combinam! E vou adorar fazer de tudo para deixar vocês juntos!!- disse ela pulando.  
  
- Aham...e sou bem eu que devo me internar não é?   
  
- Você é do mal sabia? Só estou tentando te ajudar e você fica tirando sarro de mim.  
  
- Ajudar? Como se eu precisasse da sua ajuda para algo. Se você não notou sou o cara mais lindo e mais disputado dessa escola, se eu quisesse, aquela garota estaria aos meus pés agora.  
  
- Se é mesmo, então qual a dificuldade em entregar essa carta hein?   
  
Sesshoumaru ficou calado, enquanto Sara o examinava com um olhar superior. Até que inesperadamente, ela rouba a carta da mão dele.  
  
- Ei!! O que está fazendo? - Sesshoumaru saiu correndo atrás da amiga, que já estava no pátio e parecia procurar por alguém.  
  
- Eu estou fazendo o que você não teve coragem de fazer até agora Sesshy! Vou entregar a sua carta, você queira ou não!  
  
- Você vai se arrepender se fizer isso...- dizia ele enquanto entrava num aglomerado de alunos.  
  
- Onde ela está..onde...**achei!!** - soltou um grito ao ver a menina conversando com duas amigas. - Rin! Rin!   
  
A garota de cabelos castanhos, presos por uma trança olhou na direção do chamado e viu Sara se aproximando.  
  
- Você é Rin não é?   
  
- Hai, o que você quer?  
  
- Eu sou Sara Takyo, da outra turma, lembra de mim não é?  
  
- Ah..hai hai, a garota da festa!  
  
- Isso isso!! - disse Sara pulando - tenho algo de Sesshoumaru para você!  
  
- De Sesshoumaru? Para mim?   
  
- Claro, por que esse espanto? Você não tinham ficado na festa?  
  
- Hai...mas, o que o garoto mais popular da escola iria querer comigo? Para ele, eu devo ter sido apenas uma diversão.  
  
- Bom, quanto a isso, eu não teria tanta certeza..hehe...mas, o que importa é que você deve ler essa carta - Sara pegou as mãos de Rin e colocou a carta nelas.  
  
- Sara! Até que enfim achei você - disse Sesshoumaru vindo atrás da jovem - Espero que você não tenha...- parou de falar quando viu de quem a amiga estava acompanhada, e que também, sua carta já havia sido entregue.

- Algum problema Sesshy?  
  
- Ah..não..não..- disse ele, virando-se logo para Rin - Ohayo Rin!  
  
- Ohayo Sesshoumaru! Tudo...Tudo bom? - disse Rin meio encabulada.  
  
- Tudo - disse ele rapidamente - ah...vejo que a Sara entregou a minha carta.   
  
- Ah? É, é...- disse ela percebendo que estava segurando a carta ainda com as mãos levantadas- Eu...vou ler ela, depois da aula, você...você quer que eu responda? - terminou ela, colocando a carta nos bolsos.  
  
- Bom...se...se você quiser responder...eu gostaria muito.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- Hai hai...eu..tenho que ir para a sala agora, acho...acho que o sinal vai bater daqui a pouco e...- Sesshoumaru procurava uma desculpa para sair dali, já que havia um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas em volta, e embora gostasse de chamar a atenção, aquele momento não era muito apropriado para isso.  
  
- Não vai bater não..faltam 10 minutos ainda Sesshy. - disse Sara com uma expressão de vitória.  
  
- Mas eu tenho que revisar um trabalho para entregar, e tem que ser **agora** - disse olhando diretamente para Sara.  
  
A garota apenas deu risada e saiu dali, sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Bye Bye Rin. - disse ele secamente.  
  
- Bye...- disse ela antes de ele sumir por uma das portas que levava as salas. - Sesshy...- terminou a frase bem baixinho, para que ninguém pudesse perceber que estava interessada nele, e muito feliz em receber a carta. Esperou que a multidão passasse, para que ela pudesse subir para sua sala e ler a carta dele, mas as pessoas continuavam ali, olhando agora para ela.   
  
- Ah..Rin-chan! - chamou uma das amigas - Vamos embora daqui - disse arrastando Rin do lugar e subindo escada acima com ela.  
  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado, num corredor, Sara se matava de rir de Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Afinal, qual é a graça disso tudo hein?  
  
- Qual a graça? Qual a graça? Meu... Você parecia um nerd esquisitão que nunca falou com uma garota lá fora, nem parecia ser o garoto popular que você é!  
  
- A culpa é sua de me deixar numa situação dessas, e eu não parecia um nerd.  
  
- Hahua..Não...imagina, você só gaguejava em vez de falar! É sério, essa precisava ter sido registrada." A primeira vez em que Sesshoumaru gaguejou em frente a uma garota, Parte I "   
  
- Não seja exagerada.   
  
- Não estou sendo! E amanhã teremos a "Parte II - A resposta " O que será que ela vai te responder, hein Sesshy?  
  
- É esperar para ver...  
  
--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--  
  
Notas finais:   
Gostaram? Odiaram? Nunca vão ler meus fics na vida ;; ? Nha....comentem plase o/  
Bjs E até o próximo capitulo!  
o   
  



	2. Tudo pela carta dele!

  
  
_À Shampoo Sakai, minha amiga e corretora ,à Dark Miaka do Fórum Shinken o e à __Kagome Shinomori, também fã número 1 de Seshy-Rin. /o/ __  
  
_**Revisado e editado por Shampoo Sakai**

**  
Disclaimer:** Aya está no meio do faroeste, junto com Rumiko-san ; uma de cada lado com a cabeça baixa, as duas olham para o relógio.  
-Takahashi...Essa é sua ultima chance...você tem dez minutos para me dar os direitos autorais de Inuyasha ou...

Rumiko ri

-É você quem vai perder, Aya-sama

Aya olha estacada para ela

-Nani?

Rumiko faz um sinal e do nada Ah Un aparece e leva ela embora

-Sua covarde!!!! Volta aquii!! Esses direitos ainda serão meusss!!

Aya abaixa a cabeça e sai dali Droga...-Da próxima vez você não escapa, Takahashi, não mesmo....Muahauhauahua   
  
**Chapter 2 - Tudo pela carta dele!**

Aula de Física. O terror de todos aquele pobres alunos: serem obrigados a agüentar o professor falando de vetores e decomposição dos mesmos por 45 minutos. Quarenta e cinco árduos minutos nos quais até se jogar da janela parecia melhor. Mas, diferente disso, naquele exato dia ninguém estava prestando atenção em valor nenhum. O alvo das atenções era um garota normal, com uma carta muito estranha.  
  
-Ei, Rin-chan...você prometeu! - dizia uma voz sussurrada e feminina.  
  
-Eu não prometi nada, Airi-chan.  
  
-Ahh... "loco n", Rin? A gente só quer ver a carta.- completou um dos garotos que sentava em frente de Airi.  
  
-É! Que mal tem? O que pode estar escrito?  
  
-Nada que interesse a vocês! - respondeu a garota convicta.  
  
-Isso quer dizer "declaração de amor de Sesshy-sama", não é?  
  
-Iie! Não sei da onde tiraram essas idéias, mas posso dizer quer não é uma carta de amor.  
  
-Aff! Você 'tá é fazendo jogo! É óbvio que é carta de amor, eu até pude sentir o cheiro do perfume dele inebriante na carta- disse uma com cara de apaixonada.   
  
-Oww...isso já é demais, sabiam? Não tô nem aí para o que estão falando, eu sei que não é uma carta de amor, e não importa o que vocês digam. u.u'  
  
-Ah, não vale isso! Sacanagem, a gente sempre te deixa ler algumas cartas Rin, e agora você 'tá se achando porque ganhou uma carta do Sesshoumaru e não quer mostrar.  
  
-Ryon, vai ficar quieta ou quer sentar aqui na frente outra vez? - interrompeu o professor, notando que a garota havia falada alto demais.  
  
-Ah, não! Já parei! Pronto!  
  
-Excelente, agora trate de copiar o exercício.  
  
-Aff! Eu só vou copiar quando Rin-chan deixar eu ler a carta - respondeu ela bem baixinho.  
  
-Eu já disse que não vou deixar!  
  
-Sujeira, hein? E eu que achei que era sua amiga.  
  
-Airi! Você é minha amiga, mas isso é muito pessoal.  
  
-Uh...pessoal, o que será que pode ter, hein? - disse outro garoto. - Agora também tô interessado na carta de Sesshoumaru.  
  
-O quê? Carta do babaca para ela? - perguntou um outro garoto que até então estava fora da conversa.  
  
-Sesshoumaru não é babaca!- disse ela num tom mais grosso, mas ainda em sussurros. - Não fale assim dele!!  
  
-Uh...Rin está apaixonada o/!!! - gritou um dos garotos.  
  
-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! - o som foi geral e desta vez muito alto, assim como a voz do professor logo em seguida.  
  
-SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA O MATERNAL FICAR QUIETO????  
  
Todos, surpresos com o grito audível o bastante do professor que ecoou naquela sala, responderam abaixando a cabeça.  
  
-HAI!! Não vamos mais incomodar a Rin in love.   
  
-Rin o quê?!? - perguntou a garota virando-se para trás.  
  
-Rin, eu mandei ficar em silêncio.  
  
-Gomen ne, sensei!  
  
A garota, quase totalmente corada, virou-se para frente e continuou a escrever, ignorando as risadinhas.  
  
-Era tudo que eu precisava....- sussurro em baixo tom quase choramingando. Aquele dia ia ser longo.  
  
Hora do recreio  
  
-Onde ela está? - perguntou uma das garotas que queria ver a carta.  
  
-Ahh...você acha que eu sei? Deve ter sido uma das primeiras a sair hoje. - respondeu a amiga, jogando um papel de bala no lixo.  
  
-Droga! Eu ainda a pego. Sesshoumaru não pode ter mandado uma carta de amor para ela, pode? Ela é uma chata! Um insolente, tá só se achando por aí!  
  
-Nada diferente do que você fazia não é mesmo, Miharu? - disse outra garota, num tom bastante irônico, chegando logo em seguida na sala.  
  
-O que você quer aqui, Sara? A sua "amiginha" Rin já saiu.- respondeu a de nome Miharu.   
  
-Só estava de passada, e escutei você falando mal dela. Não devia fazer isso.  
  
-E quem é você para me dar lição de moral, hein?  
  
-E quem é você para falar de Rin? Que eu me lembre, era você que ficava falando que Sesshoumaru te amava, que iam ficar juntos...e mais e mais besteiras. Não pense que eu esqueci que vocês "namoraram", ou melhor: vocês tentaram, não é? Me esqueci que sua personalidade horrível fez com que não desse certo. - disse Sara murito calma.  
  
-Sua idiota!!!   
  
Um estojo voou na direção de Sara, que saiu rapidamente dali.  
  
Enquanto isso, Rin corria pelo pátio para pegar lanche, até ser interrompida por uma amiga.  
  
-Oi!!! Tudo bom?   
  
-Tudo, Cassy, e você?  
  
-Também! Então, respondeu a carta? - disse ela, arrastando Rin na direção contrária a dela.  
  
-Que carta? - ela viu a cara de "como, 'que carta'? " - Ahhh... A carta de Sesshoumaru? Bom, eu já respondi, mas ainda não tive coragem de entregar, e pior: 'tá todo mundo querendo ler aquela que ele me mandou.  
  
-Ai...tadinha...Posso ler também?  
  
-O.O O quê? Cassy! Olha, eu 'tô com fome, hoje tem pastel, e eu vou comer, depois resolvemos isso!  
  
-Não!!! Volta aqui! - disse a amiga tentando segurá-la, mas a garota já havia sumido no meio de tanta gente.  
  
-Conseguiu pegar? - perguntou Nathy, uma das amigas de Rin, escondida com outras também.  
  
-Não! Ela foi mais rápida, deve ter desconfiado do plano....Ou tava com muita fome. - completou ao enxergar novamente a garota, desta vez reclamando em voz muito alta sobre como a fila estava grande e como seu estômago estava se sentindo em relação a isso.  
  
-Acho que foi a fome mesmo. - terminou Nathy deixando o local.  
  
Na volta da sala..  
  
-Ei, que aglomeração é essa na porta? - perguntou um garoto.  
  
-Quieto! Estamos esperando Rin. Aí vem ela. BARREIRA!!  
  
-O que estão fazendo?   
  
-Não vamos te deixar passar se não entregar a carta!  
  
-É, isso aí!  
  
-Mas não está aqui, está na minha mala.  
  
Todas se estreolharam, pensando como não haviam lembrado de olhar na mala dela. Como se todas tivessem com o mesmo pensamento, correram até a carteira de Rin, a qual não viram mala nenhuma.  
  
-Ops... esqueci de dizer: A mala 'tá aqui! - disse ela sorrindo, entrando na sala junto do professor.  
  
Novamente na sala, desta vez, uma aula de Inglês.  
  
-Então, por favor, digam algum outro verbo que não seja "to sleep", por favor! Ou eu vou achar que vocês são um bando de preguiçosos vagabundos.   
  
-Ai...como ele fala! - dizia Rin depois de abrir sua apostila e ver que havia muitas garotas e garotos olhando em sua direção.  
  
-E então, Rin?   
  
-E então o quê?  
  
-A carta, é claro! Você disse que depois do recreio íamos ver ela!  
  
-Eu não disse nada.  
  
-Olha...se você não mostrar, nós vamos te pegar no final da aula - disse uma das garotas muito mais fortes que Rin.  
  
-Oba! Sangue!   
  
-Hauhau...sangue o/ Ei, Erii, vamos bater na Rin depois da aula.  
  
-Eba!! Tô dentro! Tô dentro!  
  
-¬¬' Isso vai...me ajuda mesmo, ingrata.  
  
-É só mostrar a carta que você se salva, caso contrário...- ela fechou os punhos, fazendo sinal de pancadaria.  
  
-Isso não está acontecendo...;.;   
  
Por fim, a aula terminou, e Rin foi a primeira a descer, pulando alguns degraus para escapar das amigas.  
  
-Estou encrencada, elas vão me matar ;.;   
  
Rin corria tão rápido que nem via por onde andava até bater em duas pessoas.  
  
-Aiiiiiiii!! EI, OLHA POR ONDE AN...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- a garota exclamou ao ver em quem tinha se batido. - Sesshoumaru! Sara! Gomen ne!!  
  
-'Tá tudo bem Rin? - perguntou Sara, ajudando Rin a guardar o material espalhado pelo chão.  
  
-Bem? Oh...claro! Porque não estaria, eu..- Rin olhou que as garotas iam se aproximando.-...Eu tenho que ir.  
  
-Ei! - Sesshoumaru segurou o braço dela, forçando-a a parar. - Se está tudo bem, por que está correndo?  
  
Rin apenas abaixou a cabeça, vendo que era tarde demais, as garotas já estavam ao redor dela.  
  
-Estou encrencada.  
  
-Hehe...ei, Rin, não vale pedir proteção do namorado! - disse umas das garotas.  
  
-Iie, Sesshoumaru não é meu namorado. - disse com o rosto bastante corado.  
  
-Ei, meninas! - disse Sesshoumaru- Desapareçam da minha frente! Ninguém mexe com a minha Rin sem implicar comigo! Se mandem daqui!  
  
Rin estalou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, "minha Rin". Não era exatamente o que ia melhorar a situação, mas realmente era algo bom de se escutar.  
  
As demais saíram zangadas e algumas ainda dando risinhos, e outras incrédulas pelo "minha". Até Sara estava perplexa.  
  
-Você está melhor agora? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Hai..arigatou Sesshy... quer dizer, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sara deu um risinho da vergonha de Rin. E Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu, abraçando a garota e sussurrando em seu ouvido:  
  
-Você pode me chamar do que quiser, Rin-chan.  
  
Novamente Rin corou, desta vez não só o rosto, mas como o corpo todo aqueceu-se ao sentir aqueles braços calorosos entrelaçá-la de modo sedutor.  
  
-Eu tenho que ir embora, até amanhã! - disse ele beijando a face dela. E depois se afastando dela junto de Sara.  
  
-Espere! Sesshy..  
  
-Fale!  
  
-A sua...carta!  
  
-Então você respondeu...uh..- Rin notou um sorriso com muita cara de segundas intenções - Eu ligarei para você depois, 'tá?  
  
-Mas você não tem meu telefone...  
  
-Ah...eu tenho sim- mostrou um papelzinho rosa com números escritos em preto.- Eu ligo!  
  
Rin parou de andar e ficou olhando as risadas de Sara, tentando adivinhar quem teria dado seu número a ele. Realmente, fosse quem fosse, ela estava mais do que grata.  
  
-Uh..até que não foi um dia tão ruim 'né? - disse para um dos seus chaveiros de bonequinha.

===

Hello, my friends! XD  
  
#Aya pega uma folha de papel, uma pena e tinteiro#  
  
Tá na hora de responder comentários! /o/ Adoro essa parte!  
  
**Giselle Vieira: **Você gostou até da Sara? Huahua..pior que eu também achei q ela ficou kawaii nessa fic. Não se preocupe, o Sesshy ainda vai ficar muito mais "bobo" por causa da Rin-chan. /o/ Thanks for coment. -  
  
**Lan Ayath** : Thanks .  
  
**Kagome Shinomori** : Fã numero 2? XD hauahua...acho que 1,5 tah melhor p/ ti - Ou que tal numero 1 também? XD Vc e a Shampoo-chan dividem o topo o ( comigo tmb o/) Já dei uma aumentadinha no tamanho do chapter dessa vez, e prometo maiores ainda! /o/ Bjs   
  
**Carol Higurashi Li** : Thanks - Eu acho que ele fica fofo quando tah meio bobinho .XD  
  
**Bianca Himura** : Brigadinha.   
  
**Yayoi Todaka** : Sim - Eu continuo .  
  
**Shampoo Sakai:** Preciso dizer? BRIGADA, BRIGADA, Brigada pelo comentário e por editar o capítulo para mim !! E vê se entra em férias logo antes que eu tenha um ataque epilético   
  
Avisinho: Quem puder, leia "Um caminho para dois" da Shampoo-chan E também "Things I'll Never Say" da Yui Yukida ( só que é de CdZ) E também meu new fic : " Talk Show with Inuyasha " /o/


End file.
